La colina de los amantes
by hope777
Summary: Una excursion termina con el descubrimiento de un lugar impensado. Los recuerdos comienzan a surgir y los secretos salen a la luz trayendo a los amantes de nuevo juntos, en una serie de encuentros. Primera temporada.


_Hola!!! Acá les traigo una nueva historia aunque de un genero distinto, se que debería terminar mis otras historias antes pero esta simplemente apareció en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla. Transcurre durante la primera temporada pero va a cambiar varias situaciones, es a partir de la aparición de Sailor Venus, pero la identidad de Smoking Kamen nunca fue descubierta, por lo que las cosas se extienden mas antes de la aparición de la princesa._

_Bueno como ya saben Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ahora si la historia…_

* * *

-Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Otra vez estoy llegando tarde!!!!!!!!- Gritaba una joven mientras a toda velocidad corría hacia la arcada, sus largos cabellos rubios atados en dos bollos ondeando en su espalda.- Espero que no hayan decidido irse sin mi!!!! Solo una cuadra mas y llego… ¿Por qué Luna no me despertó hoy?, a cierto que se quedo en casa de Ami para discutir algo sobre el enemigo. ¿Pero porque tuvo que ser justo hoy?- mientras corría pensaba emocionada en la oportunidad de visitar una excavación donde trabajaba Reika la novia de Motoki, ayer ella y sus amigas habían recibido la invitación, lo único que lamentaba es que el Baka también estaba invitado, ojala no fuera.

-Tarde Odango- Dijo una voz conocida mientras ella patinaba para detenerse frente a las puertas de la arcada, lentamente se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su enemigo que descansaba apoyado en el lado de un auto estacionado frente a la entrada.- Tus amigas ya se marcharon cansadas de esperarte…

- ¿Queeeeé? Noooooooooo!!! Son tan malas, porque a miii!!!!!!! Yo quería visitar la excavación!!!!!!- Se lamentaba la rubia mientras un mar de lágrimas caía de sus ojos azules, sin detenerse a pensar en el hecho de que su enemigo peor tampoco había ido a pesar de estar invitado.

-Deja de gritar Odango, que ya me has dejado sordo, y deberías agradecer a Motoki porque me convenció de quedarme y llevarte en mi auto, ya que si fuera por tus amigas y por mí, te quedarías, así aprenderías a llegar a tiempo.- Dijo el joven muy irritado de la espera y tanto griterío, no entendía porque esta chica podía afectarlo tanto, ya que por lo general era una persona tranquila y respetuosa.

-Eee… En… serioo?- dijo Usagi intentando calmar los sollozos.

- Si pero sube antes de que me arrepienta y te deje.- le contesto Mamoru mientras se subía al auto y le abría la puerta desde adentro.

Sin detenerse a discutir temerosa de la amenaza Usagi subió rápidamente al auto. El viaje comenzó bastante tranquilo ya que la joven guardaba silencio intentando evitar irritar más a su enemigo, aunque se moría por preguntar cuánto faltaba para llegar. Por lo que sabía el lugar de la excavación quedaba en unas colinas cercanas a la ciudad, en una zona de bosques, el viaje no debía ser muy largo.

A medida que se iban acercando a las colinas un sentimiento de inquietud comenzaba a llenarlos, no podían expresarlo con palabras pero ambos comenzaban a removerse en sus asientos, sentían como que algo grande los esperaba más adelante. El sentimiento se incremento hasta llegar a una encrucijada de caminos, Mamoru detuvo el auto, sabía que debía doblar a la derecha para dirigirse a la excavación, pero ese algo que lo hacía inquieto, le indicaba el camino de la derecha.

Si hubiera estado solo, sin dudarlo lo hubiera seguido, y ahora que pensaba en su compañera de viaje, era raro que no comentara nada al respecto de porque se habían detenido, por lo que se volteo a mirarla y en sus ojos fijos en el camino de la izquierda vio el mismo anhelo.

Usagi por su parte pensaba que debía sorprenderse porque Mamoru se haya detenido en ese lugar, pero por alguna razón, se sentía perfectamente natural. Cuando él se volteo, ella separo su mirada del camino para verlo a los ojos. En un principio pudo ver la duda, antes de alcanzar la misma comprensión que ella y después la pregunta. Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, las palabras simplemente no salían. Algo muy importante los esperaba al final de ese camino.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo mas Mamoru arranco el auto y doblo hacia la izquierda, no importaban ni amigos, ni nada de lo que había quedado atrás. Solo ellos y ese sentimiento que los unía a ese camino y lo que había más allá.

A medida que avanzaban el camino se estrechaba de a poco, los arboles cubrían los costados y se unían sobre ellos, dejando pasar tenues rayos de sol entre las hojas. El recorrido era sumamente pacifico y solo se escuchaban los cantos de los pájaros. Cuando se hizo imposible continuar en el auto ambos se bajaron y continuaron a pie, el aire impregnado con un dulce olor a flores y hierbas.

Más adelante pudieron distinguir una construcción, parecía bastante antigua aunque bien conservada, la fachada hecha de piedra y rodeada de columnas, un segundo piso con una enorme terraza asomaba y se distinguían grandes ventanales en arco. Las columnas estaban cubiertas por enredaderas que se extendían por todo el jardín, podían observarse varias fuentes por las que todavía corría el agua y plantas de todo tipo, aunque resaltaban los rosales que se encontraban en plena floración, llenando de color el lugar.

Usagi y Mamoru estaban mudos de asombro, este sitio traía a ellos recuerdos que no llegaban a distinguir, pero que removían algo profundo en su alma. De alguna forma sabían que nadie conocía de este lugar, las emociones eran tan fuertes que se tomaron de la mano para brindarse apoyo. Lentamente caminaron hacia el interior de la construcción.

Mientras tanto en la excavación, las chicas se preguntaban porque no habían llegado ya sus amigos.

-Probablemente Odango se durmió y llego muy tarde- Dijo Rei, sentada observando las ruinas en las que se estaba realizando la excavación.- O comenzó a discutir con Mamoru como siempre y ambos se olvidaron de venir.- Ante esta opción el resto de sus amigas asintió pensando que podía ser la más probable.

- Puede que se hayan equivocado de camino, hay una bifurcación antes de llegar hasta aquí- Comento Motoki mientras llegaba al lugar donde se estaban sentando las chicas, acompañado por su novia.

-No lo creo, ¿acaso no conocen la leyenda?- les pregunto Reika la novia de Motoki, el resto negó con la cabeza así que ella prosiguió con su historia- Hay una historia de alrededor del tiempo en que estas ruinas en las que ahora nos encontramos, estaban habitadas, al parecer era un gran pueblo gobernado por un rey. El monarca tenía un hijo en edad de casarse pero por alguna razón ninguna mujer lograba capturar su atención. El príncipe era increíblemente hermoso y talentoso y sobre todo adoraba la naturaleza y era su protector. Un día mientras recorría el bosque, en un claro encontró una mujer que parecía un ángel y de la que se enamoro a primera vista, ella también quedo prendada del hombre frente a ella, pero eran de pueblos distintos y su amor estaba prohibido, por lo que decidieron que si querían continuar con su relación debían encontrarse en secreto. Ambos tenían habilidades mágicas muy infrecuentes, y combinando sus poderes levantaron un refugio para su amor. Dicen que el lugar es increíblemente hermoso aunque nadie lo ha visto, su magia aun mil años después lo sigue protegiendo. El camino que ustedes cruzaron supuestamente lleva a ese lugar, pero cuando uno intenta seguirlo de alguna forma termina volviendo a la misma encrucijada del camino.

-Y que sucedió con el príncipe y su enamorada- pregunto Minako profundamente interesada en la historia de amor.

- No se sabe mucho ya que en esa época hubo al parecer una gran guerra y todo fue destruido, ni el príncipe, ni la misteriosa mujer volvieron a ser mencionados.

-Qué triste final, las historias de amor deben tener un final feliz- dijo la senshi del amor.

-Probablemente es solo una leyenda- Comento Rei.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo que ustedes, que solo era un cuento, pero con algunas personas del equipo de la excavación intentamos hacer el recorrido y tal como dice la historia, regresamos al principio, aunque en ningún momento hubo ninguna curva en el camino.- Les dijo Reika muy seriamente.

-Wow, entonces nosotras también tenemos que probarlo- Comento una muy emocionada Makoto, a la cual los desafíos le encantaban.

- Bueno pero por ahora vengan que les muestro algunas cosas de la excavación y a la vuelta pueden ir a verlo con sus propios ojos- Las chicas asintieron y junto a Motoki siguieron a la joven.

Inconscientes de todas estas historias Usagi y Mamoru recorrían el interior del edificio, que misteriosamente estaba muy bien conservado, parecía una casa encantada, todo estaba impecable aunque parecía que nadie lo había tocado en varios siglos, no era un lugar muy grande en general pero las habitaciones eran espaciosas, en el primer piso pudieron observar una sala, con cómodos sillones y una chimenea, una biblioteca con las paredes llenas de libros muy antiguos y una cocina, que revelaba la verdadera antigüedad del lugar al no contar con ninguna de las comodidades modernas, había una espaciosa mesa y varios utensilios y ollas, y una espacio para prender un fuego y cocinar. En el piso de arriba había solamente una habitación y un baño el resto del espacio lo ocupaba la terraza.

Una enorme cama con doseles era la principal atracción de la habitación, los bordados de las cobijas y sabanas eran muy delicados y daban un aspecto de no haber sido colocados más de un día antes. Incluso el olor era fresco. Siguiendo con el recorrido se asomaron a la terraza y la vista combinada del jardín y las fuentes con el bosque de fondo era imponente.

-Un lugar así no puede ser real, es demasiado maravilloso- Comento Mamoru observando el paisaje.

- Pero estamos aquí, aunque no puedo comprender la razón por la que nadie sepa de este lugar, tu también lo sientes no? Hay magia aquí.-Dijo con voz suave Usagi.- Es como un secreto.

-Sí… creo que es tiempo de que vayamos con los otros, pero prometamos algo antes- Se detuvo mientras la miraba a los ojos y ella asintió- Nadie debe saber de este lugar.

-Si no le diremos a nadie, pero debemos volver a visitarlo y prométeme que no vendrás sin mi- le contesto Usagi sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Con mucho esfuerzo lograron volver para retomar el camino, aunque debían ninguno quería marcharse. Pero aun cuando ya habían vuelto a la trayectoria que debían seguir originalmente, lo que ese lugar despertó en sus almas los siguió acompañando.

* * *

_Bueno espero que la historia les hay gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Finalmente después de mucho tiempo me decidí a escribir acerca de una serie que fue muy importante durante mi infancia, incluso forme un grupo de sailors con algunas compañeras de escuela con las que no me llevaba bien pero tenían cierto parecido a los personajes, aunque al final terminamos como amigas. También pasábamos tardes enteras jugando con mis vecinas y mi primo y le cortábamos las rosas a uno de los vecinos para el Smoking Kamen. En fin espero sus comentarios de la historia y si tienen alguna anécdota como la mía pueden contarlas. Hasta la próxima!!!_


End file.
